


My drug

by Apppples



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, youtuber
Genre: Family, First Dates, Fluff, Gay, Kissing, M/M, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Texting, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28583721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apppples/pseuds/Apppples
Summary: Wilbur soot is so in love with georgenotfound, when tommy gets a date for wilbur with george. Things go very great.
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Wilbur Soot, GeorgeNotFound/Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy! Hope you like.

I hated this feeling, it made me sick. I was head over heels for this man. We've only talked to him a few times, since he was in our friend group but the way it made me feel. It was like being on drugs but with a human being. As soon as I was introduced to him, I knew he was the one. I knew he was my soulmate, when i talked to him it felt like i was talking to god. My ex's never made me feel the way he made me feel. George was a special man; he was sweet and kind. His laugh was music to my ears and the way he sat and dressed made me want to hold him in my arms forever. I didn't like it when he cried though, I saw him crying in an alleyway one time and I walked over to him and placed my arm around his neck as he cried, it broke my heart. 

I didn't talk to George a lot, but when we passed by each other he'd wave and I'd do the same, i was such a love stricken guy. I couldn't stop thinking about him, a 24 year old man that can't stop thinking of a 23 year old. It was pathetic, but I didn't care. I would go to work thinking about him, i couldnt get him out of my head. He babysat my brother's friend, he told me he did it for free since his father was having a hard time. That just made me fall for him harder, his kindness. I was sitting there, on the couch next to my twin, techno. "What are you doing?" Techno asked as I gripped my phone. I was going to ask George out, I saw him laughing and talking with dream and that made me feel jealous and like I was losing my chance. "Techno, you're a romantic. How do you ask someone out?" I said as techno chuckled as he chomped on his chips. "God, you are probably going to break up after a month wilbur. You've had millions of spouses." Techno said as I glared at him. "This boy is different." I said as techno rolled his eyes. "Wilbur, who cares about spouses when you have a job and a good house." Techno said as I heard stomping down the stairs. "TECHNO.'' Tommy yelled as I grumbled. "DAD SAID YOUR EATING ALL THE POTATO CHIPS!" Tommy shouted as he walked down. "Yes this is true. But I am helping Wilbur with love advice." Techno ssid as tommys eyes lit up. "Wilbur! Wilbur! My friend! All you have to do is scream 'MARRY ME OR I'LL KILL YOUR FAMILY AND COMMIT ARSON!' And then give them a moth." Tommy said, very confidently. "No, Tommy, i'm not doing that." I said as my hands shook, as I looked down at my phone. "Hey boys, stop being so loud i'm trying to interview this guy to work at my mechanic shop." Phil said as he pointed to his phone. I sighed as techno kept munching on his chips, what i hadn't noticed was that tommy was on my phone.

I had woken up by my phone buzzing, I quickly checked it to see it was from….. "AHHHHH!" I screamed. "What happened?!" Phil said as he rushed in my room with techno as he held his sword. "Is it the police again?!" Techno said as he swung his sword. I couldn't believe the screen. 

Wilbur- heyyyy wanna hang out tomorrow in the tomorrow morning? Just us, big man? I have a moth! Wooo big man big man. F*ck bees and hornets! 

Gogy- yeah! Sure. Tomorrow? We can meet at boba or something?

My mouth was in gape, "what's wrong?" Phil asked as I felt myself grow angry, this text was tommy’s doing. "I'm going to kill tommy." I hissed. 

I was sitting on Tommy as I texted back to george. "Oww! Get your fat ugly *ss off of me! Dadddd!" Tommy screamed as I sat on him, texting George as he wailed. "Yeah, i do have a fat *ss." I said as Phil laughed from the kitchen. "Ahhhhh! Please! DAD!" Tommy shouted as I typed.

Gogy- so? We are meeting at the boba? :0

My heart grew as I smiled, I could basically hear his voice from the phone. 

Wilbur- yup!

Gogy- ok! Bye! I'm heading off :] 

I smiled as I got up, letting Tommy stand as he coughed. "You suck!" Tommy said as he grabbed his phone and started texting angrily. My heart was pumping and I was so happy, I was going to see george. I stood outside the boba shop, waiting for george. My hands were so sweaty as I felt my stomach turn. "Hey! Will!" I heard George's voice say as my eyes lit up. "Hello!" I said as George approached me, he was wearing a light blue sweater and tight dark blue jeans. He looked so cute and small, "nice jacket." George said as I blushed, "thanks." I said as George smiled, face slightly pink. "Uhm, want to walk to the movies? I got free tickets." George said as I nodded. 

George and I talked and laughed as we walked to the theatre. I was so proud of myself for making George laugh, it was my best achievement I had ever made.

"Look! We're here." George said as we walked into the movie theatre. "Hey! Wilbur! Stop that, we need some for the movie." George hissed as I raised up the bucket of popcorn so George couldn't snatch from it from my hands. "So short, little baby man." I said with a joking tone. "Why are you so mean to me?" George said with a joking sad tone. "Aw, poor gogy." I said as he smiled. "Shhh, the movie is starting." George said as my eyes shifted to the screen. 

The movie was ending and George was sleeping on my shoulder as my heart pumped fast, I could hear George's breathing slow down as I blushed. I wanted to pick George up and hold him, I could hear some soft snores. I wanted to be like this, everyday, George sleeping next to me with his soft snores. "Wilbur? Oh god I'm so sorry." George said with a red face. "It's alright." I said as George blushed.

George invited me to his house and I took a seat next to him, "H-hey." George said with a stutter. "Hello." I said as George looked at me. We sat in silence, very peaceful silence. "I really like you. I don't know why but i really do." George blurted as I felt my heart stop. "I don't know, I just can't stop- I cant stop thinking about you." George added as I felt time slow down. _Was? George asking me out?_ I watched George's face go red, "im sorry, I'm really sorry." George said as he looked down. I grabbed his chin and pulled him into a kiss, I couldn't stop. It felt good, George's arms wrapping around my neck as he leaned in. I placed my hands on his hips as he kissed back. I couldn't wait for what was next, he was finally mine. George was in my mind, he was like my drug, and I didnt mind. I loved it.


	2. Extra :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a cute extra

I walked into Phil's mechanical shop to see, george? George was standing at the front desk of the small shop, fiddling with a broken phone. “George? Why are you here?” I asked as George looked up at me. “I got a job here.” George said as I kissed his cheek. “Wilbur? Say hi to my new employee! He was the boy I was talking to on the phone, I hired him!” Phil said as George smiled at me. “Be nice ok? I’m going to the back.” phil said as he walked to the back. “Hm, hello georgie.” I said as George smiled, leaning towards my face. “Very surprising to see you here.” George said as I leaned in to kiss him. I pecked his forehead as he blushed, “go! You're going to distract me.” George said, shooing me away with his hands. “Wow, a way to treat your dear boyfriend.” I said as George gave me a peck on my cheek. “There, now go. Buy me some food.” George said as I blew him a kiss. I walked out the shop, I knew I was going to go there more than usual. So George could fix me, with his kisses. I was so happy, and so loved.


End file.
